Loving the enemy
by atWrestlingLexi
Summary: nexus have a new member, a female, follow the wrestlers and divas backstage as the storyline takes a new turn, will the storyline bring people together or test there friendships to breaking point
1. tonight, we take over

It was Monday night raw and it was eerily quite no one back stage was talking just focusing on the monitors the wwe universe was quite as well not nearly as loud as they usually were, why, nexus.

That one word nexus, strikes fear into most of the wrestlers in fact anyone who works in the wwe, they hold no limits, they will do what ever they want when they want. They claim they will dominate the entire wwe and no one doubted that with the pack like attacks on unsuspecting victims.

"tonight" wade Barrett said breaking the silence, everyone was hanging on his every word waiting to hear what the big announcement was that could change the face of wwe "we take over, the entire wwe, diva's division and all" he dropped the mic from his mouth to by his side smirking and moving back into the middle of the nexus line up as they turned to face up the ramp as there music played.

Out came a female in short denim shorts wearing a nexus shirt tied under her breasts her brown hair curled coming to the middle of her back she fixed her nexus arm band, she then pulled her balaclava off fixing her hair with a smirk that matched that off wade barretts.

"mickie James, Cole mickie James is back" king said excitedly on commentary everyone cheered at first then realising there once beloved mickie James was apart of next didn't know what to feel.

People back stage just shared mixed looks with each other, on one hand they were happy there friend was back after months of absence but on the other hand uneasy at the fact no one sore it coming. Backstage nexus were well liked and fitted in, no one could believe the big mouth of nexus health slater was able to keep that a secret.

Mickie didn't do her usual full of energy entrance she walked down the ramp fixing her hair she walked up the steps husky pulled the bottom ropes apart for her she swung her body under them sent a nod to husky who re-turned it and went back to his place. Mickie took her place in-between Justin Gabriel and wade Barrett she stood in line like the others as wade Barrett continued.

"now ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce you to mickie, mickie Barrett, my wife" they smirked at each other as the music started playing again.

**Sneak peak, should I continue?, now I don't want to toot my own horn but … toot toot, I think I written this pretty well if I do say so myself : )**


	2. stop imagining me sleeping with wade

Mickie came back through the curtain with nexus buzzing doing a little jig "excited much?" David otunga said with a chuckle

"I davey boy am just excited about this" she said smiling

"what's it like being married to this one then" Michael mcgillicutty said jarring his head towards wade sat on a crate unwrapping his wrists

mickie studied Mr Barrett "well Miguel it has its perks" she said with a chuckle if you haven't noticed mickie has given each nexus boy a nickname she picked them one day when they were in a meeting she was in as well, as they were discussing the storyline. Husky Harris was harry, the best she could think of for him, Justin Gabriel, is either justy or gabby she couldn't make her mind up on that one and heath slater was the red devil for obvious reasons, his hair colour.

Justin smirked "bet you have some nicknames for wade huh?"

"how many times Justin me and mickie are not, are not, really married, we're not married we're not dating, we are friends"

mickie grinned over exaggeratedly "he's my bestie" nexus just chuckled

"look who it is" a husky voice came from behind mickie she froze on the spot recognising the voice which sent chills down her spine. It was the man that broke her heart all those months ago it was the man who had dumped just 2 days after her release. She sighed and closed her eyes

"go away dolph" she said softly

the nexus boys stood up getting protective over there girl "I see you got yourself some body guards, interesting"

she gave them an it's ok look there shoulders relaxed slightly but they didn't stand down from there positions she smiled softly at them put her head down and headed towards the TV room where all her old friends hung out when she was here last time. On the way she loosened her shirt letting it fall it was several sizes to big but she could pull the look off

"hey mickie" mickie heard someone shout her as she got to the door she turned to look

"Miguel" she shouted back smirking knowing he hated being called it

"its Michael and meet me in the bar at 11" which everyone suddenly sat up and took notice off backstage went quiet they played on this

"so you can show me where your room is" she gave him a look him seeing the evil look in her eyes went along with it

"yeah oh and don't tell wade, he'll kill me"

"remember, no glove, no love"

"got it" he shouted and jogged off not before sending mickie a sly wink she chuckled to herself and turned to enter the room to find all the people that used to be there and a few new faces sat looking at her

"so, fucking nexus are we?" John Cena said

"shut up Cena, jealousy is a terrible thing" she said narrowing her eyes then smiling as he came over to give her a friendly squeeze

"ok so first your married to wade, no your fucking Michael, what's next mickie?" Ted dibiase asked

mickie just narrowed her eyes at the boys laughing at her

"welcome back you" Kelly Kelly said sitting down mickie looked down at her smiling as she gave her hand a squeeze

"ok so what's been happening girl" maria said biting into her apple in bagging sweats a hoodie with the hood up looking gorgeous still when she clearly hadn't made any effort

"oh I no this one" Cody leant forward "she met wade, she like wade, she fuck wade, she marry wade, get bored of wade, fuck wades friend" the boys laughed at something that wasn't even particularly funny to the girls

"better than you" mickie said with a smirk and raised eyebrows challenging him to say something

he along with the boys soon shut up glancing between mickie and Cody looking at each other. Cody began to stutter over his words "w-w-we never, I mean not that I don't want to, not that I would were friends"

mickie saved her now blushing embarrassed friend "relax it was a joke, we've not even slept together idiot"

"so on a serious note" John said leaning forward on his forearms resting on his thighs putting on his best serious face "why wade?"

"oh my god" mickie shouted "it is a story line I am not married to wade Barrett nor am I dating wade Barrett nor have fucked wade Barrett"

john raised his eyebrows staring into space

"dude" mickie said grossed out "stop imagining me sleeping with wade"

he nodded his head approvingly at the image of mickie naked in his head not that he would tell one of his best friends he often imagines her naked

Justin Gabriel leant into the room "let's go" he sent a smile to Kelly

"where we going?" mickie asked not liking the fact she had to go so soon

"duh, we cant just sit around were nexus we have a rep to protect mickie"

mickie mocked him

"mickie let's go before I tell heath what you said about it"

"gotta go" mickie said standing up swiftly leaving "catch ya later" mickie shouted back she got a kay shouted back from all her old friends she had missed so much


	3. a nice side to nexus

Mickie swung open her hotel room door "hello roomie" she shouted happily melina just laughed at her it had been awhile since they last travelled together and she was grateful to finally have someone in the hotel room she could talk to at night whilst getting ready.

"you coming out tonight?" mickie asked melina nodded "don't sound to excited"

melina turned to her long time friend "I don't know what to wear" she whined stamping her feet slightly

mickie chuckled and helped her friend decide what to wear before deciding herself what to wear

John was in the club at the bar leaning on it sipping his beer bottle watching the people on the dance floor when wade appeared next to him "hey man" he patted his back and John closed his eyes and groaned slightly "sorry, still sore?"

"yeah" John said "don't hold back on them beat downs do ya" John joked looking at his newest friend

"sorry dude, they gotta look convincing" wade said giving him a sympathising look

"just doing your job, its cool" John said turning his attention back to the dance floor whilst taking another sip of his beer

it was worrying wade how down John had become lately it was almost like he was heartbroken which wasn't like John he didn't let girls in far enough so they could hurt them he always treated relationships like business deals wade just stood next to him and sipped his beer in case John decided to open up to him for some unlikely reason

the rest of nexus were sat in a booth chatting and talking about raw and Michael had some explaining to do

"I wasn't flirting with mickie" he protested almost angry they would suggest he would do that, nexus to him were like a band of brothers which made mickie his sister, he hadn't known mickie that long but he truly cared for her in a sisterly way

David studied his friend's body language he didn't seem shifty or agitated he seemed calm to David which indicated to him he was in fact telling the truth David was always good at reading people he called it his special talent.

Husky then chuckled "looks like heaths pulled"

"bet he cant wait to take her back to his hotel room an-"

David was interrupted by mickie shrieking his name "you best not finish that sentence boy" she said as she took a seat with melina and Kelly Kelly who they met up with on the way

"yes ma'am" David joked saluting her

"who is that anyways" she asking checking the girl out in a none sexual way

"dunno some random girl" Justin said stating the obvious

"no shit Justin" husky said in a bored tone

"wow" melina said

"I no right, a nice side to nexus" Kelly agreed

mickie looked at them "there nothing like there characters, except wade, he can get controlling sometimes"

"he's just a perfectionist he can see this storyline going far so he wants it to be perfect so it can go on as long as possible" Michael said sticking up for his friend

wade then came over looking back at John "mickie go talk to John"

"why me?" mickie asked confused

"just go" he said pushing her towards him and sitting down in her seat she huffed and went over and leant on the bar next to him

"hey" she said softly John looked at the beautiful brunette next to him

"hey" he said simply

"what's up?" mickie said sipping her drink

"nothing much"

"im fine thanks for asking" she said rolling her eyes

John looked down

"what's wrong John you were fine before"

"being dumped sucks" he said downing the last bit of his drink

"thought you'd be happy"

"yeah because I love going home to another lecture from my mum about not having settled down yet, dating someone gets her off my back, most of the time I don't even like them"

"why you bothered your not with her any more then?"

he pouted and looked at mickie "I like sex"

mickie chuckled "don't we all"

"how's your sex life then James?"

"since its you, none existent"

he looked at her in complete shock "why?"

"oh I dunno John maybe its the fact I haven't slept with anyone"

"no duh, I mean, your, yanno, not bad looking, would of thought guys would jump on you"

"got that desperate I roll under guys when there doing press-ups" mickie said attempting to joke

"only I would see your joking when your saying that" he said with a chuckle to her

"well im hoping to get drunk and find the first guy I can"

John looked at mickie "please don't"

"why not?"

"your better than that, your worth a lot give it to someone that deserves it" John said before he walked away leaving a confused mickie behind she was confused at why a friend would say that to her did he like her? Was he hitting on her? Was he hinting at something? Those were just some of the questions flying around her mind at that point

**ok guys its time for some of your input**

**name me a couple you want**

**do you want them to get together easily or go over hurdles before they get there**

**and how do you want your chosen couple to get together**

**if more than one person picks the same couple ill try to use all your ideas for that couple :)**

**please get your couples and ideas in quick so I can start the next chapters if I get ideas the next one should be out the 19th all being well :)**


	4. in a trance

It was Monday night again and backstage nexus were talking strategy you couldn't hear what they were saying when the camera zoomed out to show mickie in her tied nexus shirt and denim shorts texting with a smitten smile on her face and it was clear to everyone she wasn't texting her husband wade.

"tag team action after the break" Cole said

After the break John and randy had made there entrance for the tag team match the two most popular baby faces in the company were teaming up against Justin Gabriel and heath slater.

Nexus's music hit and wade walked out with mickie on his arm in her tied nexus shirt showing cleavage and her short denim shorts and her wrestling boots Nexus piled out and lined up either side of them. Justin and heath then held there arms around to mickie she kissed wades cheek as a smirk formed on his lips and she took there arms and walked with them down to the ramp. Wade keeping a watchful eye on his wife and watched on as heath and Justin lead mickie to a seat near the announce table, she took a seat then they got in the ring and the rest of nexus left to the backstage area.

Justin and John were to start the match off they looked up and John over powered Justin back into the corner.

Mickie was sat taking in her surroundings its not often she just got to sit out with the wwe universe and take the time to study them.

The match had broken down minutes later, John had heath in one corner throwing punches whilst randy was on his back and Justin was on the top rope he went for the 450 splash but randy hopped up and caught him with an rko mid air he then pushed him out the ring and followed him out continuing the beat down. This distracted John he was watching them fighting on the ramp whilst heath wobbled around the ring to mickie pulled her up "go"

mickie stood there confused with heath holding onto her "what?"

"go" he shouted pushing her towards the ring mickie slowly climbed up onto the ring apron and got in to the ring as heath hide down the side of the ring.

John turned to mickie and the referee was motioning for John not to do anything mickie got a flirtatious smile on her lips and bent over fixing her laces giving John the perfect view down her nexus shirt. John was like he was in a trance staring at mickie Heath slater then slid into the ring and hit sweetness finishing move as mickie hoped out the ring. Heath screamed for the ref who then counted Johns shoulders down for 3 and motioned for the bell. Randy slid into the ring as heath fled out the ring into Mickie's arms inappropriately heath hugged her she hugged him back then they collected Justin on the way as they retreated up the ramp.

John lieing on his stomach was looking up the ramp looking more emotionally hurt then anything "king, is that a look of hurt on john's face" jr asked

"of course he's hurt he's just been beat" king said

"I mean emotionally hurt" the commentary went quiet as if letting the people study John and make up there own minds on what his expression was about

Mickie was with wade travelling to the next city after raw she was looking out the window.

"you gonna ask John out then?" wade said taking mickie back abit

she looked at him "why would I do that?"

"its obvious he likes you" he said glancing at her

"course he does he's one of my best friends"

"your so stupid sometimes mickz he's in love with you, his eyes light up every time he sees you"

mickie looked away out the window as a silence lingered over the car "they do?" she said softly

"everyone can see it except you" wade said mickie then felt a guilt feeling come over her that she could of embarrassed John by not seeing his feelings for her "mickz" wade snapped her out her thoughts by speaking her name softly "do you like him back that way?"

"I don't know" mickie said truthfully she had never thought of that way before yeah she thought he was handsome who didn't but never did she think of possibly liking John in a sexual way

"well if you don't, you should tell him so he can allow himself to fall for someone else"

mickie turned to face him with a confused look on her face

"you know how you told me he wont let any girl in so they cant hurt him" mickie nodded remembering that conversation not 2 months earlier "well it is that and the fact he doesn't want to fall for someone just in case you suddenly start liking him and he misses his chance with you because he loves someone else"

"why do I feel guilty" mickie asked her friend softly

"maybe because you no deep down you like him to and you could have been married with kids by now If you figured it out all those years ago"

mickie looked at wade "to far wade"

he chuckled "look sleep on it and tell me tomorrow if your more clearer on your feelings for him"

"why" mickie asked curiously

"because if you do like him back, im making this guy your bitch"

Mickie turned back to the window chuckling at her friends offer of help

"you'll be screaming his name by the end of the month mickie I promise"

"wade" mickie screeched before blushing at the thought of sleeping with John

"come on its the 2nd of December new year soon you never no, bring in the year with a bang, in one way"

mickie's mouth dropped she had never heard wade speak like this before and it had shocked her

"ill have you know miss James in high school I was a Casanova had all the girls falling at my feet"

"you know, for some reason, I believe that, its the voice"

"mickie, I wasn't the only one with this voice"

mickie chuckled "oh yeah, forgot you went to school in England"


	5. I have a romance storyline

mickie woke up the next morning no clearer on her feelings for John she sighed and banged her hands down

"What's wrong with you" melina said from her bed turning to her friend

"wade told me something"

"he doesn't fancy you does he" melina said almost grossed out

"no, he knows someone who does though" mickie replied staring up at the ceiling at nothing in particular.

Melina new who she meant but didn't want to say anything for fear of feeling Mickie's anger "w-who?" melina asked tentatively

"John" she replied simply

"ooh" melina said wondering why she said it, it was the best surprised she could muster since she was still half asleep

"I know you know Mel"

"you do" melina said squinting bracing herself

"apparently everyone bar me sees it"

"that's kinda true"

there was a knock at the door

"one second" Mel called out and went to get up

"ill get it" mickie threw on a white vest top and baggie grey trackie bottoms and made her way to the door and opened it and see the topic of her conversation this morning

"Mel you ready to" John stopped talking when he looked up and sore mickie mickie had seen his eyes before he new it was her and after and it was true they did get a sparkle in them

"hey John" she said simply she stepped aside letting him in pointed to the bathroom to tell them she was going in and went in

John sore melina still in bed "lazy bitch get up we have to leave in 10 minutes"

"no" melina said sternly

John then tried to grab melinas feet but melina started kicking so he couldn't get them John eventually had a good enough grip on melina to pick her up and throw her on the floor a silence fell over the room

"ow" melina said simply

mickie walked out the bathroom "what you doing on the floor"

"bleeding internally" melina groaned

John and mickie just laughed

wade then burst through the door "well hello there"

melina looked up at him as he looked down at her a curious expression on his face

"don't … even … ask" melina said a hint of anger in her voice

"so um mickie a word" wade said pointing to the door

mickie shrugged and left the room with wade

"what do you think that's about" John said as he watched the door close behind wade and mickie

"why you jealous" melina said standing up she looked at John "oh my gosh you are"

"I want secret conversations with mickie" he whined sitting down

"that's sad John"

he pouted "shut up"

melina sat next to him "just tell her"

"I cant"

"why"

"she might not like me back it becomes awkward and Boom" melina jumped slightly "I loose her as a friend"

"you will never know if you don't ask her John"

mickie then jumped into the room fists clenched holding them up to waist height knees bent slightly swinging her hips side to side

"happy dance what's happened?" melina said simply she was used to it josh however had never seen it before even though he was one of her best friends

"I have a romance storyline" mickie said still dancing

"duh mickie your married to wade" John said in a obvious tone

mickie sighed "look John, I no you mean well but this" she pointed to her self and the air around her "does not need to your negativity right now"

John just chuckled

"I for the first time ever I might add, I am having, an affair"

"wow" John said sarcastically

melina hit his arm then looked at mickie "I don't get it"

"ok I mickie James, will be cheating on wade Barrett with a certain wwe superstar"

"oh, I get it now" melina said nodding her head she looked at John nodding her head he gave her a bored look she stopped and looked at mickie "so who is it"

mickie just grinned at John

John looked at her expressionless "me"

"yeah you, wade just gave me like a quick summary of what's gonna happen and sounds good"

"do you kiss?" melina asked like a school girl

mickie lied "wade wouldn't tell me" she in fact new they would have to but she was hoping that pretending to like John on screen would help her figure out her feelings for him off screen


	6. no your your like a brother thats incest

Melina and John had a signing together they were riding in silence until John broke it "I don't want mickie to kiss me because she has to" melina turned her head towards him "I want our first kiss to happen because she wants it to"

"maybe this was the kick up the backside to do something about those feelings of yours you needed"

John sighed "maybe" he was looking out keeping an eye on the road "can I tell you something bu you gotta promise not to tell anyone"

"um ok" melina said unsure what she was agreeing to

"I find my self staring at mickie imagining her naked, is that weird?"

"yeah John" melina said nodding

he sighed

"your probably not the only guy to ever imagine a girl naked though"

"suppose"

"just do something about those feelings you have for her though John before its to late"

John nodded "I will"

"really" John stayed quite "whatever John"

"she looked really pretty today" John said in an almost day dreaming state

"oh my god dude your in deep"

wade and mickie were sat on his and Johns hotel room floor reading through the next couple of weeks scripts wade had a pair of shorts on and mickie still had her vest top and trackie bottoms on they were going to head to bed after this it was nearly 11 at night

"you kiss him for the first time on screen the 2nd of January"

"takes that long? The story line starts next week"

wade raised his eye brows at mickie "do you want to kiss him mickie"

"dunno" she said turning the page

wade rolled his eyes at his friend knowing she would never come right out and tell him she liked John "2nd of January is when it all comes out to nexus anyway the world will no with your various flirtatious scenes with him"

"I think I can handle that" mickie said nodding

"what girl wouldn't want to flirt with John Cena"

mickie looked up at wade

"I no you would"

"I just, I think this storyline might help me understand my feelings for him"

"so there are feelings?"

"yeah, I just don't know what they are at the minute"

wade nodded "ok"

Justin Gabriel then walked in "wade, I just want to say" he took a deep breath "I did not sleep with your wife"

wade and mickie looked at each other confused then to him

Then heath walked in behind laughing looking at his ipad "apparently it was in the toilets at a truck stop, these people are killing me"

"im lost" mickie said putting her script down

"well since that segment last night on raw of you smiling at a text that clearly wasn't from wade people are guessing who it could be" husky Harris said taking a seat on the couch with David who was next to speak

"most people seem to think its Justin"

mickie looked horrified

"oh thanks mickie" Justin said fake hurt

"no your, your like a brother, that's incest"

"it gets worse" Justin said in a bored tone flopping on wades bed

heath then continued to read from his ipad sitting on the floor "this is tweets ive been getting, heath, did Justin really sleep with mickie? And some guy tweeted that guy, why ask then he tagged me, when we all no Justin bent her over in the truck stop toilet last night"

mickie's mouth dropped "ill have you know I have a lot more class than that" mickie then took the ipad logged heath out then signed herself in seeing the overwhelming tweets about the subject she was lost for words

wade took the ipad "ill write something your choice to tweet it"

_it has come to my attention there is a rumour circulating about me being intimate with Justin Gabriel, as you no on screen we are apart of nexus where I am 'married' to wade Barrett off screen me and the members of nexus are close friends and nothing more. The rumour about me Justin and the truck stop toilet is quite frankly vulgar and hurtful that people would think that little of me that I would lower myself and share an intimate there. Me and Justin are just close friends and I currently am sat in my hotel room with nexus horrified by these rumours._

Mickie shrugged "that'll work" she hit tweet

John then entered "first wade, then Michael, now Justin mickie where will this stop" he joked

"have you checked twitter recently smart arse" she said jokingly back

John held one finger up and got his phone out his mouth moved as he read the recent tweet by mickie he nodded "ill except that"

"oh thanks" mickie said sarcastically rolling her eyes

he then sat down next to heath and grabbed a script "this about our story line" he said flicking through it

wade nodded "yeah 2nd January is interesting"

John looked at his British friend then picked up that script and he tried to not to show excited me but yet disappointment that an on screen kiss with mickie was so soon he dealt with it the only way John new how "well mickie, you are going to be in the elite group that has had the pleasure of kissing these lips" John joked

mickie laughed softly she actually laughed she didn't normally find john's attempt at humour funny and it didn't go un-noticed by wade. Mickie had no idea but seeing John sat reading the script made her suddenly realise she had liked John all these years but not as a best friend or brother like she thought, but as more than that.


	7. I don't want to be friends any more

Mickie the next morning rushed to wade and john's hotel room she was banged on there door for about 5 minutes before they finally opened the door

"mickie" John whined "its early" he looked at her pouting slightly "go away"

"no" mickie barged in sore wade still fast asleep pushed him out of bed to wake him up

he groaned on the floor and peered up to see who it was "mickie" he whined and lay back on the floor

"we need to talk"

"yanno" John said rubbing his eye "this seems to be a marriage thing ill be" he pointed to his bed got back in and was soon back to 'sleep'

"wade" mickie said not amused "I like him"

he shot to a standing position "ok, this, this is progress" he looked at mickie "can I go to sleep now"

"I came to talk to a friend about it but all you wanna do is sleep, thanks wade" mickie went to leave but wade grabbed her arm John opened one eye seeing there shadows on the wall rolled his eyes and closed them again

"look, if you do like, fatty over there you need to tell him" john's heart instantly skipped a beat he held his breathe

mickie sighed "he's not fat wade"

"you got to mickie he's big"

"that's what she said" wade smirked at Mickie's comment "I could kill David, I say that all the time now"

wade chuckled softly

mickie then looked at wade "whatever your no help, ill see you at the script reading later" mickie then left

Nexus mickie and John were just coming out of the script reading when John took a hold of mickie's shoulders from behind and guided her away gently pushing her into a room and shutting the door behind them

"John" mickie protested

"look, um, I dunno how to say this" John said scratching the back of his head. He didn't know why he was so nervous he new mickie liked him after the conversation he heard this morning. "I don't want to be friends any more" John new he had gone about this the wrong way when he sore sadness on the face of mickie "I want to be more, than friends" he said making his intentions clear he sore a look of intrigue on mickie's face "I, um, I wanted to take you on a date, if you'd let me"

Mickie looked down then looked up at him "that means you may get to join the elite group that's got to kiss me, if the date goes well" she said smirking slightly and left brushing past him as he breathed in her scent. He turned his head as she shut the door and a smile crept on his face.

Mickie was walking down the corridor trying not to let the smile creep onto her face but it did and she had to look down to hide it. "and what has put that smile on your face" mickie heard a deep voice she looked up and Justin Gabriel was stood there.

Mickie tried to stop smiling but couldn't "nothing"

"mickie" Justin said in a warning tone

"nothing, its nothing I swear" she said still not able to stop smiling

Justin just changed the subject knowing he wouldn't be able to get anything out of her "so, how was I" Justin joked and sent mickie a wink

she laughed softly "amazing" she joked back

"ive gotta go, ive gotta meet up with heath about his match we have tomorrow night" Justin said apologetically

mickie nodded "ok, well I have stuff to do to anyways so ill catch ya later?"

"yeah sure" they nodded at each other and went on there way.

Mickie didn't really have anything to do if anything she wanted to go sit in her hotel room and not stop smiling about how her best friend may turn into her boyfriend if the date goes well. She didn't want to think what might happen if it doesn't.


	8. i have a surprise for you

Over the past week mickie and John hadn't really spoken face to face it was mainly just texting all day and into the early hours like they were teenagers again.

Raw had finished half an hour previous and John was sat on a crate leaning back against the wall waiting for an unsuspecting mickie to emerge from the divas locker room.

The door clicked open melina walked out looking at John "what you doing hanging around the divas locker room"

"waiting for mickie" he said simply head against the wall looking at her

"want me to hurry her up?" melina asked trying to help her friend out

"no, she don't know im here, kinda have a surprised planned"

melina smiled "ok then, don't have her back to late mister"

John smiled slightly "I wont"

melina nodded "have fun" then walked away happy that her friend was finally having the date she had been looking forward to planning with John

mickie was in the locker room packing the remainder of her things as she was making conversation with the divas.

"so do you like working with the nexus guys" eve Torres asked her work colleague they weren't friends but they weren't enemies it was that kind of relationship.

"yeah I like it there nice guys can have a laugh with them"

"what about that stupid rumour about you and Justin" maryse said

"that wasn't stupid that was vulgar" I said "I mean, that, that was just a step to far" I picked my bags up "anyways im gonna go, maybe have a nap" everyone chuckled "im being serious" I opened the door slightly

"your always sleeping" Nikki Bella shouted from the bathroom

"shut up you" mickie shouted back jokingly "see ya later girls" she shouted opening the door more as they called back she walked out to find John in the exact same position she tried to hide her excitement at seeing him again after so long.

"hey"

she smiled back slightly "hey, what brings you here?"

he hoped off the crate and took her bags for her "I, have got a surprise for you come on" he said striding away leaving mickie behind who was to say the least confused John looked back at her over his shoulder "come on then"

mickie smiled slightly and followed on behind John slowed down so she was able to catch up, as they walked out walking closer together than usual and not joking around it didn't go un-noticed by other superstars divas and crew.


	9. like a nervous school boy

John parked the car up and turned to look at the blindfolded mickie sat in the passenger seat and he could tell she wasn't pleased. He chuckled to himself before leaning over and untying the blindfold he got a scowl off mickie. He turned his head to look out the front window mickie followed his line of sight and her heart skipped abit her mouth dropped slightly.

In front of mickie was the beach with a table and chairs surrounded by candles and a man near by cooking with a waiter stood next to him waiting to serve them. It was so romantic with the sun setting to the side of the table and the reflection on the sea it took mickie's breath away. She remembered to breath when John spoke her name softly she turned her head to him "hope your hungry"

mickie just nodded she couldn't manage anything else all body actions were disabled because of the shock. He smiled and got out the car and like monkey see monkey do mickie just copied without realising and got out the car.

John wanted to hold mickie's hand but didn't want to over step the mark so decided against it and to resist the urge put his hands in his pockets he watched as mickie looked around at her surroundings John had picked this beach because the sand was soft and no one comes here so they had there privacy, kind of.

As mickie took her seat her eyes met Johns and she sent him a soft smile which gave John butterflies but he kept his composure and smiled back.

"so you planned all this then?" mickie said glancing around

John nodded he'd never felt this nervous around mickie before and couldn't understand why

"are you going to talk or act like a nervous school boy all night" mickie smiled softly leaning forward onto the table

he looked at her "so what you doing for Christmas and new year"

"bloody hell John its only the 9th"

"I no what im doing" John said leaning forward on the table like mickie

"oh really and what's that?" mickie said coming across flirty which she didn't intend to but liked it when it did

"friends family drinking, the usual"

"bummer, I think im on the road then, at least your with your family ay"

John then felt guilty that he was able to go home for the holidays and she couldn't even though he new it wasn't his fault "hope your hungry" John said with a smile to soften the mood

mickie looked at him "you no full well I don't eat till after the show" she said with a joking tone

John grinned "one of the advantages of taking your best friend on a date, you no what they like"

"oh really" mickie said finding herself flirting again

"really" John said flirty back

wade and melina were playing snap on the hotel room floor belonging to her and mickie. "never thought id be playing snap with melina in a hotel room" wade joked which melina chuckled at

"wonder how the dates going" melina questioned

"what date?"

melina looked at him confused "John and mickie, he asked her out about a week ago and he planned a surprise date for her"

"what?" wade was shocked "she is like my best friend and she failed to tell me this and don't get me started on John we even share a room"

melina just chuckled "where did you think she was then?"

he shrugged "I dunno"

she chuckled again throwing a card down "your an idiot sometimes yanno"

"not as bad as you though" he said causing melina to look at him "snap" he said with a smirk and lifting his hand off the cards

"darn it" melina said throwing the rest of her cards down

wade watched as melina got her phone out and started typing "twitter" he smirked

"the world needs to know how you cheat at snap"

"its snap, you cant cheat" wade said amused

"whatever" melina said sending him a smile so he new she was just joking with him


	10. its 2:30 mickie where have you been

Mickie and John were taking a slow stroll down the beach after eating mickie had her shoes in her hand looking out to sea John was watching her as her hair was blowing in the wind. He kept pinching himself to see if it was all a dream he was going to wake up from he'd waited for this moment for months maybe years and never wants it to end.

Mickie looked at John to find him looking at her she smiled softly "what?" she said softly

John shook his head "nothing" he looked down

mickie looked at John as he was doing everything not to look at her because he new she was looking at him. Mickie couldn't believe she was here on a date with her best friend right now if you told mickie a month ago she would be doing this right now she most probably would of laughed but now, she's the happiest she's been in awhile. And that's just because of how much thought and effort John had put into this one date for her, he made her feel special which she hadn't for awhile.

Mickie splashed John with the water and giggled

John wiped his face "and what was that for?"

mickie shrugged "dunno, felt like it"

John pointed at her joking chuckling slightly "you'll pay for that"

mickie put her hands in her back pockets "oh will I now" mickie said in a flirty manner sticking her chest out slightly.

John took a step closer "yes, you will" he said he then reached out put his hand on his side and crashed his lips onto hers John moved even closer as there lips moved in sync with each others. And like out of a movie the ran started to fall, they both pulled away and looked up at the rain chuckled and as mickie rested her hand on his chest they were kissing again.

John had walked mickie back to her room "night John" she said softly before slinking into her hotel room closing the door quietly behind her

he smiled softly looking at the door "yeah" he said softly "night mickie" he said to himself before walking away feeling like his life had just shifted into a new gear. A good one at that, he had finally hopefully got the girl he had always wanted.

Mickie put her wet clothes on the chair after slipping into her flannel shorts and vest top then proceeded to rub a towel over her hair to dry it the best she could it was pretty late and melina was sleeping soundly in her bed, so mickie thought. Mickie turned around to find melina stood there her hand instantly went to her heart "shit Mel you nearly gave me a heart attack"

"sorry" melina said dripping in sarcasm

"ok attitude" mickie said slipping into bed and getting comfy

"its 2:30 mickie where the hell have you been?"

mickie couldn't help but laugh "are you being serious right now?"

"I was worried sick" melina said narrowing her eyes at her best friend she wasn't finding it amusing she thought something had happened to mickie she folded her arms over her chest "so"

"so, what?" mickie said closing her eyes

melina then got a grin on her face as she jumped onto Mickie's bed "how was it?"

mickie chuckled and sat up resting her back against the head board "amazing" she said looking down at her twiddling fingers

"aww" melina said pulling the classic aw face

mickie gave melina the im not impressed look

"think there could be a future"

mickie simple shrugged "maybe, I dunno"

melina smiled

mickie knowing the smile of her best friend she sighed "ill tell you over breakfast"

melina squealed and jumped on to her bed "sooner to sleep the quicker breakfast is here" melina said more to herself fixing her covers over her

mickie chuckled and mentally asked her why she was friends with the mad girl sometimes before laying down and settling to sleep herself


	11. naa romance is for losers

John awoke from his slumber with an over whelming feeling of happiness running over him he smiled to himself when mickie instantly popped into his head and it became apparent there date and kissing wasn't just a dream it was reality that he would never have to wake up from.

"morning smiley" wade joked to John as he sat down on the side of his own bed

John pulled him self up slowly to rest against the backboard and yawned as he rubbed his face

"nice date, oh wait, I shouldn't know that someone never told me" wade half shouted at his still sleepy friend

John looked at wade slightly amused by his anger

"this isn't funny John you should of told me, things like that we tell friends"

"sorry" John said mainly because he didn't want an argument with wade to dampen his mood

wade pulled a shirt down "get dressed"

"why?"

"we Mr Cena are going to go grab something to eat, while I inform my about my interesting night with a certain bendy diva" he gave him a wink and made his way to the bathroom to fix his hair

John jumped out of bed quicker than you can say bendy diva "whoa wait" he said following on behind "melina, you slept with melina, you"

"ah ah johnny boy, it is not breakfast time yet" wade said running his fingers through his hair to spike it

"dude" John said pushing at the back of his shoulder playfully

"John, don't make me tell you again" he joked looking at him through the mirror

John looked at him for a couple of seconds before rushing around getting ready for breakfast to get the dirt on wades night with the 'bendy diva'. Wade chuckled to himself as John fell over trying to put his socks on standing up.

"don't even bother" John grumbled at his friend whilst still on the floor

wade shook his head at his best friend

Melina and mickie were discussing Mickie's date in more detail over breakfast but she did leave out the part where they spent quite abit of time kissing in the rain but she wouldn't let tongues be involved.

Wade was dragged by John straight to a table "spill" John said not being able to bear the suspense

a smirk graced the face of wade "we played snap"

john's face dropped "what" he mumbled

"yeah we played snap it was fun had a laugh"

"that was it?"

wade nodded "yeah"

"well that was stupid" John looked away and his eyes sore mickie and melina the opposite side in deep conversation laughing at whatever the other was saying when john's eyes met Mickie's as she turned her head in his direction and smiled at him and he smiled softly back feeling his heart warm. It was like time stood still for John he couldn't hear anything or see anything other than mickie at that point. Mickie then looked down nervously as she stood up as her eyes met john's again and didn't leave his as melina led her out the cafeteria and out of john's sight.

Melina was walking by Mickie's side down the corridor when they ran into John and wade, literally

"wow" wade said grabbing a hold of melina as did John put his arm around mickie his hand resting on her lower back as they were gazing into each others eyes.

Wade gave melina a gentle nudge and they moved down the hall slightly giving them there space

"your gonna kill me one day if you keep bumping into me like this" mickie whispered not taking her eyes off john's

"ill just have to keep catching you" John said hushed back

mickie kissed John softly put her hand on his face lightly looking at his lips there chests pressed together mickie's shoulders raised slightly John not satisfied with a small peck went in for more as they kissed superstars and divas in that same hallway started cheering and clapping.

"they had to pick the busiest hallway" wade said rolling his eyes

"not a fan of romance huh?" melina said with her arms crossed turning her attention from her kissing friends to wade

"naa romance is for losers" he said looking at her

"you wait till you meet someone" melina said before turning back to mickie and John

John still had his hand resting on mickie's lower back as they slowly pulled there lips apart "I have to go" John whispered mickie nodded knowing why they were at a house show and he did have a match she just didn't know when "come find me later I wanna talk to you about something" he then kissed her cheek and walked away getting wade on the way past him and melina.

He left a now confused mickie behind wondering what he wanted to talk to her about melina walked up to mickie took her hand and led her to the curtain to the side of the main curtain where superstars and divas can watch the action undetected by the wwe universe.


	12. im not that easy

**Wednesday 10th December**

**8:03pm**

Mickie had her arms over her chest watching john's match she was slightly worried wade had hit John hard and it had seemed to take him a lot longer than usual to get up from that spot they do a lot together.

Melina turned her head to mickie noticing the worried look thought she'd ask "you ok?"

mickie nodded with John possibly hurt and the talk looming over her mickie was far from ok

melina turned her attention back to the ring "wade seems to think that wasn't the first time you and John have kissed"

mickie her arms still firmly over her chest titled her head slightly before she spoke "we went for a walk after dinner, It was like out of a movie when we kissed the rain started falling we were there for ages not saying anything just, kissing and hugging, his hugs have never felt like that before"

"there is a difference between a friendly squeeze and a romantic embrace mickz" they both looked at each other melina nodded "you've been upgraded" they both chuckled and there attention both got turned to the ring when cheers erupted around the arena wade was laying on the mat with John stood over him hand in the air. "shame your not official, he'd be up for it tonight" melina winked at mickie

"melina" mickie half shouted "im not that easy"

"wade seems to think before new year for you two"

"you talk to wade?" mickie said surprised

"on occasion" melina looking back to the ring watching John celebrate

"melina" mickie said questionably

"ok, we were both friendless and I invited him over"

mickie raised her eyebrows at her

"we played snap oh and he cheated so were having a rematch"

"you can cheat at snap" mickie asked innocently

"yes" melina shouted angrily

"ok ok" mickie chuckled "calm down geesh"

"mickz" melina said with a point to the left of them mickie turned to see and sore John making his way back through the curtain they watched as he leaned against the crate gripping the sides of the crate clearly in pain sweat dripping from him. As medics rushed to him and started feeling his shoulder it was it right one that had been injured you could see them talking back and fourth as he winced as they felt it and discussing his pain.

John had ice taped to his shoulder still at the arena getting treated he was sat on the bed as the doctor came in

"any better?"

"yeah"

"well I'll bandage it up but take it easy with a few days rest you should be good"

"am I getting sent home from the road"

"no that's not necessary just rest" the doctor told John as he took the ice off and started bandaging up his shoulder John was relived because he really needed to talk to mickie about what's going on with them. He didn't just want to assume they were 'boyfriend and girlfriend' now, he's kissed many of girls but it never turned into anything more than a few dates a few kisses they went there separate ways no questions asked but he didn't want that to happen with him and mickie. It probably wouldn't be possible to just go back to being best friends again after the chats they've had about how long John has liked mickie as more than a friend and the flirting they often did during them talks.

Melina was getting ready to go out "you sure you don't wanna come mickz" melina asked looking at mickie sat on her bed flicking through the channels

"naa im good im tired im probably going to go to sleep soon anyways"

"ok well if you change your mind just give us a ring"

mickie nodded "ok have fun"

melina smiled before leaving and leaving mickie alone with her thoughts John was racing around her head she was worried because he may be injured and she still has the talk he wants to have with her hanging over her. This was going to be a long lonely night for mickie.

Melina was in the club just down the road from the hotel with wade there the only ones that would go out tonight.

"everyone's bores" wade said downing the last bit of his drink then ordering himself another and another for Mel

"are you trying to get me drunk?" melina asked

wade looked to the side at her "why? Don't you want to?" he said

"dunno yet, not decided" melina said slurring her words slightly wade chuckled at the irony I don't think the bendy diva has a choice right now


	13. stop talking to yourself weirdo

**Wednesday 10th December**

**10:34pm**

John walked out the arena and was met by a cold breeze on his bear chest giving him goosebumps shivering he slowly pulled his t-shirt on and ignored the pain he felt whilst doing it. It only took him a couple of minutes to drive to the arena since it was late and there was no traffic he parked his car got out and walked into the lobby and sat down on the seating area. He didn't know why he did it but he felt down and didn't like the idea of sitting in his dark hotel room alone and this was the only place he could think of.

John then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket he reached in and pulled it out and opened the text

_cheer up life's not that bad_

_mj_

_x_

he smiled slightly knowing mickie was near and could see him he didn't want to look around and look stupid not being able to see her

_**thought you would of gone out tonight**_

_**jc**_

_**x**_

_I was going to then seeing you after your match kinda put a downer on things_

John then thought back to the match and how she must have been watching without him realising it brought another little smile to his face

_**making a habit of watching me secretly are we? Lol**_

_no you just happen to be where I am a lot_

_**your so funny -_- x**_

_I no im hilarious :Pso hows the shoulder_

_**why don't you meet me at my room an ill tell you over room service im starving**_

_ok ill race you ;)_

John laughed to himself at how childish mickie could be at times he found It cute he then realised he was in a race and stood up and made his way to the lift.

Meanwhile on the stairwell mickie sat down "why did I take the stairs" she said to herself before getting up and started jogging up the stairs again "I believe in miracles" mickie sang "where you from, you sexy thing" she sang shaking her torso "really? Mickie now, you choose now to sing stop talking to yourself weirdo" mickie said realising what she was doing she just hoped no one could hear this.

John was slowly coming up the lift he was leaning back against the wall smiling at the thought of seeing mickie he had defiantly fallen deeper for mickie than ever he loved this flirty mess around stage they were at but wanted nothing more to make it official so he could finally call mickie his girl. The lift stopped and a mother and child stepped in the child instantly recognised John and was star struck.

"sorry we went to your show he's a big fan" the mother said with a smile to John

"it's ok" he said softly before looking at the boy "want me to sign your shirt?" he said noticing the boy having his shirt on the boy just nodded not being able to make words. John pulled a pen out from his pocket he carries around for this type of occasions he hates nothing more than meeting a fan and cant give them his autograph because neither has a pen.

"y-y-you … wow" the boy said clearly still star struck

John chuckled "this is my stop, bye kid" John said ruffled his hair sent a smile to the boys mum and left the starstruck boy behind before walking towards his hotel room.

Mickie was sat outside john's hotel room she had been there a couple of minutes and had time to catch her breathe so she could look casual in front of him. She looked as John strolled towards her trying to find his key card in his pocket and hadn't yet noticed mickie.

"took your time" mickie raised her voice so he could hear her

he looked up and mickie sore the sparkle in his eye again which she had grown to crave he smiled softly and put his hand for her. She gently took it and he helped her up whilst gazing into her eyes John pulled her up abit to forceful and they ended up chest to chest then both felt something rush through them they were stood so close. John shook himself mentally and took a step back "so um, how about that room service?"

mickie nodded "ok" they both took back there hands John opened the door and they made there way in.

Mickie and John were sat cross legged on the couch facing each other sharing some food from room service the TV giving them background noise.

"mickz" John said softly not looking up at her "thank you"

"for what?" mickie said looking up at him meeting the top of his head

"I dunno for just always being there"

mickie smiled softly "yanno your a big softy at heart, I like it"

"enough to be my girlfriend"

mickie nodded "enough to be your girlfriend"

John smiled "really?" she nodded at him and with that one action made John so happy

"come here" mickie leaned forward and kissed him softly then opened her mouth and closed it around his again before John raised his hand to her cheek as she pulled back slightly mickie leaned against his hand and closed her eyes and John ran his thumb over her cheek.

**reviews would be nice :) more I get the quicker the chapters come because I no you want them because you'd hopefully review saying you liked it :) so yeah incentive to click the review this chapter and type a little something something for me :)**


	14. I'm beehiinndd yyooouu

**Thursday 11th December**

**9:23am**

It was the next day and mickie and melina were sat on the plane ready to take them to the next city mickie glanced at her friend then snapped her head straight back to her "wow you look rough"

"I feel it" melina said

mickie then leaned forward took her sick bag out the pocket in front of her and put it in melinas "think its best to have an extra just in case you clearly need It more than me"

"thanks mickz" melina said closing her eyes attempting to try to sleep the flight away mickie was reading her magazine when a note landed on it she opened it

_she ok?_

_I'm beehiinndd yyooouu_

_ive always wanted to do that!_

_Looove wade :)_

mickie chuckled at her stupid friend before complying a note back

_**she's hungover what do you expect lol **_ Mickie then held the note over her head to wade he took it

_just checking is my fault after all_

_**you went the club with melina last night?**_

_Yeah, she's a cool girl to hang with_

_**aww are you getting a crush?**_

_No!_

_**I think you are**_

_im not!_

_**Admit it you like her**_

_mickie shut up_

_**im not talking you idiot**_

_oh pass notes with your stupid fat best friend_

"hey" John protested "im not fat" mickie just chuckled and listened to there strange conversation about john's size if you didn't know any better you would think they were comparing dick sizes

"yeah bu dude you are clearly smaller than me" John said

"not about the size John its what you do with it" wade said he felt like he had to defend himself for some reason

melina pinched the bridge of her nose "will you two shut up about your god damn knobs for two seconds I am trying to sleep" mickie chuckled as she turned the page of her magazine

John and wade went to protest but when they realised what there conversation sounded like they looked at each other and sat back.

"so what's going on with you and mickie" wade whispered to his friend

John had his head back against the chair he looked at her turning his head slightly "we made it official last night" he said back in a whisper a small smile appearing

wade mumbled "about bloody time" before turning to head to look down the aisle.

It was Monday the 15th of December and a week and a day since mickie and John got together officially they weren't the type of couple to spend every moment together. Which they often were praised for by there friends for not ditching them just because they had someone like some people have done.

Last week on raw sore mickie reluctantly leaving a beat up John in the ring after nexus attacked him as mickie got to the top of the ramp John and mickie locked eyes and mickie had a look of concern on her face. Which didn't go un-noticed by nexus and later that night they were seen shouting at mickie including her husband wade. He was normally first to stop a nexus member from raising there voice or saying a bad word against mickie but that night he was leading them in doing so.

Nexus was stood in the ring mickie more on her own at the side looking upset and hurt wade was calling John out he wanted to talk. When john's music hit mickie turned slightly as to not look at him John did his usual entrance, nexus moved to the front left corner leaving a 'in her own world' mickie near the back right corner. As John bounced off the ropes he made a mental note of telling mickie how gooder actress she was after they got backstage he threw his hat out to the crowd and looked over his shoulder at mickie. He turned to face her as his music died down and reached out and touched her arm causing mickie to jump backwards startled.

Wade went to mickie's side protectively showing everyone when it came down to it he really did care about mickie "ok Cena back off, I asked you out here to tell you, we want a truce"

John looked up at wade not believing what he was actually hearing

"a truce, where nexus promise to never attack you again"

John took the mic from wade "what's the catch" he said before pushing it back into wades chest

wade put the mic to his lips "no catch, shake my hand and we have a deal" wade said as he put his hand out

John looked at mickie then to wade "no thanks, I don't like being controlled" he said into the mic before leaving

"what was that" wade shouted at mickie "what's going on with you two"

mickie just looked down

Later on in the night mickie was seen stood backstage untying her nexus shirt and letting it fall as John walked up to her mickie sighed and went to walk away John grabbed her arm "wait a minute"

mickie pulled her arm back

"why are you with him mickie"

mickie looked at him "I don't think that's your business"

"we used to be best friends mickie what happened"

mickie just looked down

"why cant you see he's controlling you"

"how? How is he controlling me?"

"your just like the rest of nexus your not allowed to think for yourself, he's changed you and you cant even see it, he's using you"

"he's not using me John"

"whatever if you love him so much why were you kissing me the night you got back"

"I missed you" she said quietly

John pulled her into a hug "it'll be ok"

"no it wont, I cant leave him he has my contract, I don't wanna leave you again"

John held her tighter "ill figure something out, think you can hold out for a little while longer"

mickie nodded against his chest

"aaand cut" the director said as they cut to the arena for a match "good job guys"

Vince then made an appearance "we've decided to change the story a little Laura will explain it" Vince walked away leaving the writer Laura to explain the change in the storyline.


	15. ive always been a mummy's boy

**Thursday 18th December**

**1:35pm**

Both John and mickie were at the mall with nexus and a few other divas mickie was contemplating who to make carry her bags because that's normally wades job but now shes with John its meant to be his job.

"now" wade said "let me tell you about shopping with mickie John"

John looked at mickie then to wade as everyone listened

"she's the same size but in different shops she different sizes"

mickie rolled her eyes because she new where it was heading

"depending on how they interrupt the sizes I don't know how this is but in one shop she can be a size 8 but next door be a size 12 and if its an 8 we have a really nice day together" wade smiled "if shes a 12 we have to go back to the hotel immediately she'll go WE'RE FUCKING LEAVING" wade screeched drawing some of the other members of there groups attention to the conversation

"once it got to the point she was more interested in the size than what she had on"

wade then did a really good girl impression but a tad on the camp side he gasped

"_wade its an 8 its an 8 and it fits me really really well its an 8 an its an 8 and it just slides on its an 8 you don't know what this means to me wade its an 8"_

still doing his girl impression pretending to become teary he then went to his normal voice

"and I said ok get the dress and lets go but she went _I need a clutch _and obviously I don't know what one them are so I went 'you need a what' _I need a clutch _she said and I was like what there's something wrong with are car and your only telling me this now _no wade its called a clutch bag it goes with the dress its like an outfit have you not seen them don't you know anything about fashion"_

wade had the most campest voice for mickie who was scowling at him for telling this story

"_wells its a little bag and its for your essentials lipstick keys phone and you just clutch it like that"_

wade then did the action of holding a clutch bag still very camply "I said alright how much does one of them cost five hundred pound she told me for that I could hire her a human being to walk along side her carrying her lipstick keys and phone"

everyone laughed then looked at mickie "it matched the dress" she said defensively

"aww come here" John said putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her

David then gasped "mickie doughnuts" he grabbed Mickie's hand and they jogged off to the doughnut stand

"yeah, its fine, not like I want to hug my girlfriend or anything" John sarcastically looking away

"John" melina said "you of all people should no how much mickie likes doughnuts"

John sighed "I noo" he said

mickie and David came back 5 minutes later enjoying there doughnuts mid way through a conversation Justin being the story teller this time

"how did your mum lie to you Justin" Michael said humouring him.

"ive always been a mummy's boy like I wish my mum made me learn a sport in school because I wish I good at sport in school but I wasn't my mum let me do whatever I wanted look at me now im 22 years old can I play a sport to a level where I get to earn thousands of pounds a week nooo can I play football (soccer) to a level where I get to date one of the spice girls no I cant do you no what I can play I can play recorder to grade level seven" as Justin finished his rate a silence fell over the group when he started up again "do you realise how little sexy time you get from playing farajaka very little my mum lied to me she said oh no Justin women love a musician not a recorderest the only way I can get a girl in to my bed using the recorder if I knock her out with it" everyone burst into laughter

"you do realise wrestling is a sport right" husky said which made people laugh more

Justin looked at him "I couldn't wrestle when I was 7 idiot"

"oh I thought you meant like in high school" husky said

"yeah cos I took up recorder in high school" Justin said rolling his eyes

"I think most people here thought you did Justin" Kelly said laughing

Justin then looked at Kelly "I thought you were better than this Kelly" Justin said jokingly mad at her "are friendship is over" he said before making his way back towards the car park where the cars were parked

"oh come on Justin don't be like that" Kelly said still laughing going after him

"why did he want 'sexy time' if he was seven" David asked

"he was soo in high school" mickie said before taking a bite of her doughnut


	16. wade is her distraction

**Thursday 18th December**

**7:05pm**

mickie was in the bathroom in her hotel room taking her make-up off because she didn't plan on going out or seeing anyone she planned to have a nice night in flicking around the TV channels.

"mickz your phone's ringing" melina shouted it was a lie she wanted mickie out the bathroom and that's the only way she new how

mickie strolled out the bathroom and her eyes fell on John "oh my god" she went to go back into the bathroom but he grabbed her hand

"and where are you going?"

"into hiding" mickie said trying to get away

melina pulled a tongue at her then went into the bathroom

"why would you wanna hide from me?" John said still holding her hand loosely

mickie looked at him like he was stupid

"mickz, your in leggings a hoodie no make-up and your hair in a messy bun but your beautiful to me"

"shut up" mickie said quietly looking down blushing slightly

"its the truth" John whispered in her ear before going to take a seat on the couch mickie stayed where she was crossed her legs and arms. "I just came to tell you that you wont see me till Monday"

"how come?" mickie said folding her arms tighter

"interviews and stuff so I cant travel with everyone else for awhile" John said looking at mickie, mickie just nodded not knowing what to say "im gonna miss you" John said hurt visible in his eyes

"ill miss you to" mickie said sitting next to him John wanting to be closer moved closer to her putting his arm over the back of the couch mickie leaned into him resting her hand on his stomach

"so what's your plans the next few days" John asked trying to lift the mood

"well, Justin and me are working on are match for Monday"

"what match Monday?"

"you no, the one where its me and Justin versus you and melina"

"no one told me about that"

"my bad" melina said coming out the bathroom "that one was my job" she smiled "at least you no now"

John just chuckled "yeah thanks Mel" he said sarcastically sliding down in the chair slightly

"what do you mean you and Justin are working on the match"

"we're nexus, we plan ahead" mickie smiled "an we're working on a special little something something"

"well maybe ill come watch" melina said

"don't think so" mickie said "we have you covered your being distracted so its a surprise"

"no fair" melina said

"you'll like it, I no you like him deep down" mickie said with a mischievous smile plastered on her lips

"you didn't" melina said her face dropping "mickie!" she half shouted

"oh come don't pretend you don't even like him a little bit" mickie reasoned with her

"im lost" John said

"wade is her distraction apparently they don't like each other but they go out drinking together, a lot"

"they do?" John said surprised "oh so your the reason I get woke up at 2 by wade coming in"

"whatever im going out" melina said opening the door

"with wade"

"no" melina said clearly lieing John and mickie laughed as melina walked out mumbling angrily

mickie put her legs over john's and cuddled closer "hows the shoulder?" mickie asked

melina walked down the ramp of the arena towards nexus who were sat in the ring waiting for her "hey guys" she said climbing into the ring

"what no splits?" wade said

melina narrowed her eyes and sat down next to him

"that's the best part" wade said


	17. nerd!

**Sunday 21st December**

**7:05pm**

Mickie was laying on the bench in the divas locker room Sunday night at a house show legs bent up hands resting on her forehead staring straight up. She had took John leaving for a few days pretty hard she didn't understand why she had missed him so much when she was with the company before and he wasn't around she hadn't really missed him then. All she can think of why this time is different is because she's developed deeper feelings for John then she had ever had before.

Mickie sighed checked her appearance in the mirror she was wearing her favourite baggy grey sweats and a white vest top that was her lazy day attire. She wasn't scheduled to wrestle so he hadn't bothered to change just do her hair. It was straightened and had some volume to it happy with her appearance mickie stepped out the locker to find some one to hang with because she was bored.

It wasn't long before she found the nexus boys messing about

wade sent her a smile "hey you ok?"

she folded her arms over her chest and smiled slightly "yeah"

wade gently guided mickie away from the boys messing about by her shoulders "its me mickz what's wrong"

mickie shrugged "just miss John more than I thought I would I guess"

wade nodded understandingly "fancy a movie night?"

"thanks wade but I think im just gonna have an early night im so tired"

wade smiled softly towards his best friend that was like his sister "ok well maybe some other time then"

mickie nodded "yeah id like that"

"good" wade smiled softly, kissed her forehead and went back to the boys leaving mickie alone again with out realising

mickie then took the time to take in her surroundings everywhere there was reminders of John she hurried through the halls away from nexus wade watched after her worried

husky patted his back "get John to ring her"

wade looked at him

husky shrugged "just an idea" he nodded "worth a try we hate seeing her like this just as much as you do"

wade smiled slightly getting his phone out strolling away from the guys and finding a crate to perch on

"hello?" wade heard John say on the other end

"so you do know how to pick up a phone then"

John chuckled at his friend "hey what's going on man?"

"nothing much" he tried to play it cool "just messing about with the boys"

"how's mickie" John getting to the point

"she seems a bit down everyone's noticing"

John felt his heart hurt slightly "know why?" he said softly suddenly feeling sad

"nope" wade lied hoping to get what he wanted from it he hated lieing but he was doing it for the right reasons "maybe you should ring her and ask we cant get anything out of her" there he goes again lieing and so easily he shocked himself.

"ok ill ring her now then since I'm stuck in traffic"

"what?"

"oh wait im moving again never mind"

"you better be using hands free mister" wade said jokingly but he meant it seriously

"yes dad" John joked back

wade chuckled "ok go ring that girlfriend of yours"

John smiled hearing that "I like the sound of that bye man"

"bye" they hung up

mickie walked out the back door and leaned on the railings looking out across the car park for the superstars and divas cars she stood there for a while wondering what John was doing. Her mind had been everywhere since John left she wasn't the clingy type but she liked that John was nearby if she needed him.

Mickie sighed when he felt her phone buzzing in her pocket she pressed the green button and put it to her ear not bothering to see who was calling "hello?" she said

"hey" John said softly

"hi" mickie said

"you ok?" John asked naturally

"yeah just tired not been sleeping to good lately"

"how come?" John asked his voice full of concern

"I don't know keep having nightmares"

"wanna talk about it?"

"no thanks, hows work your end?"

"good all the people were nice at the interviews and stuff, all set for tomorrow night?"

"yeah" mickie smiled looking down remembering its there first on screen kiss, they have brought it forward since everyone has been talking about how they want to see them kiss.

"my mum called me a nerd before"

"why" mickie chuckled she liked the fact John could be a mummy's boy sometimes

"well, she started going on at me again how she's worried that im going to alone if I don't find someone soon anyways I told her about how were together and stuff she asked how long and I told her 11 days and she said I was a sad nerd for knowing the exact number of days can you believe her"

mickie just laughed

"what's so funny"

"you, your funny when you rant about something" mickie then smiled when it sunk in what he had said "you no the number of days we've been together?"

"um yeah" John chuckled nervously "is that sad?"

"kinda, but it'll our secret"

"ok" John said with a smile

"nerd" mickie said with a giggle

mickie and John spent the next half an hour on the phone like they used to when they were best friends. Which John liked he wanted it to be how it was with mickie except he got to call her his kiss her hug her do all the things he had craved for so many years.


	18. im sensing an ulterior motive here

**Monday 22nd December**

**9:00am**

Melina and mickie were walking to the hotel restaurant

"you seem happier, got anything to do with the fact john's on his way back to the road" melina said looking at her best friend amused

"maybe" mickie said sending her friend a grin

"he's making you really happy isn't he" melina said smiling

mickie nodded as wade joined them grabbing some breakfast "hey" he said

"hii" both girls said cheery

"why so cheery so early" the still half asleep man said

"we went to bed pretty early last night" melina said

he looked down at her and nodded "wanna hit the bar again tonight give the love birds some space"

"or we could have that rematch of snap"

"please" mickie mumbled rolling her eyes and going to sit down on her own which went unnoticed by her two friends

"gonna say I cheated if I win?" wade said with a grin

"no" melina said "your room?"

"yeah meet me at the back door after the show"

"ok" melina as they went on to talk about other things

mickie was sat checking her twitter whilst taking a sip of her water when a certain tweet from a certain person caught her eye

_turn around _it said she didn't catch who it was from before she looked over her shoulder to see John stood there gazing at her she smiled as he came and sat opposite her

"long time no see" he said with a smile

mickie smiled "yeah" mickie spoke softly

"how come your on your own"

mickie nodded towards melina and wade stood laughing and joking

"I see" John said turning his attention back to mickie "third wheel the last few days then"

mickie nodded "pretty much"

"wanna get out of here?" he said putting his hand on the table for her to take

she looked at him then to his hand and slowly entwined her fingers with his he stood up and walked out with her hand in hand.

When they got to a quite corridor mickie let her hand slip from his and lean on a wall "we need to get wade and melina together yanno"

John moved close to her resting his forearm above her head "and how do you plan to do that?"

"spend a lot more time with you leaving them no choice but to hang out and get closer" mickie smiled

"im sensing an ulterior motive here to" John said amused

"maybe" she said turning her head away

John ran the back of his finger down the side of Mickie's neck slowly and softly keeping his forearm on the wall

still looking down the corridor mickie said "I know what your thinking and don't" she said softly mickie has been and always will be a very private person she didn't like to show affection in public very often she also felt that was to far to early kissing on the lips was fine for her but the neck was to sexual for her to early

"why not" John whispered before planting a soft kiss on the side of her neck

"John" she whispered closing her eyes as he continued to kiss her neck

John sensing she really didn't want him to he gave her one last soft kiss then pulled back his face still close to hers

mickie turned her face to john's looking in his eyes "I missed you" she whispered

"I missed you to, wanna go out for dinner tonight" he said backing away slightly seeing people coming and knowing how mickie feels about people seeing things and rumours start going around

she nodded "yeah id like that" she smiled

John smiled to seeing her smile it was automatic "cool" he said softly


	19. have you ever told her how you feel

**Monday 22nd December**

**RAW**

* * *

raw kicked off with mickie laying in the middle of the ring and nexus stood near by.

"welcome to Monday night raw ladies and gentlemen, before we came on air we witnessed nexus turn on one of there own and viciously attack mickie, we need to get medical attention out here for this young women" king said as his voice dripped with concern.

"let this be a lesson to each and every one of you" wade said facing the rest of nexus pointing at mickie's lifeless body "she betrayed us and was friendly towards members of the raw roster and even worse, John .. Cena" the crowd cheered wade crouched by mickie's lifeless body "no one cheats on me and gets away with it, I new, I new you never got over him" wade then twisted his neck "im no one's second best mickie" he shouted he then stood up and started putting the boots in on mickie

"oh come on wade that's enough" jerry shouted

"no one deserves this" Josh Matthews who was filling in for Michael Cole

"this could be the last time we see mickie James, she said herself wade has her contract"

referee's and EMT's were seen jogging down the ramp

"thank god someone to stop this" jerry said

The referee's got nexus out the ring as the EMT's checked on mickie the crowd cheered as John was seen running towards the ring he barged through nexus slid into the ring right to mickie he put his hand at the top of her head looking at nexus clearly angry.

Slowly various face superstars and divas came out to check on there friend John looked around noticing there was the same number of them as nexus he tapped them all getting there attention before getting out the ring they all nodded at each other and nodded. Nexus turned and ran they followed John chasing after them right to the back. The cheers slowly stopped as mickie was moved onto a stretcher strapped in and stretchered to the back.

Later on in the night mickie was seen sat on a medical bed with a doctor putting ice on her neck when wade walked in looking at her mickie looked at the doctor

"can you give us a minute" mickie asked him he seemed unsure "ill be ok" she said he nodded and left "what do you want wade?"

"to fire your ass" he said mickie looked at him "but that would be to easy"

mickie sighed "wade please"

"im gonna give your little boyfriend the chance to win your contract from me"

"wade" mickie said

"your career could be over in 2 weeks, remember mickie you brought this on by cheating on me" wade said turning to leave

"at least he showed me affection" mickie said in a whisper looking down

later on in the night John was seen tying his shoes and there was a knock at the door "its open" he called out

melina walked in

"hey" he said standing up

"I don't think you fighting for Mickie's contract is a good idea"

"its cool I got this"

"there must be a more definite way of her getting out this"

"Mel, relax, I've got this"

"John, I cant loose her again she's my best friend"

John looked down "I no, I cant either"

melina was looking at John "have you ever told her how you feel"

John shook his head "no, I was going to but, then she got realised we lost contact then she married wade" John sighed "besides im over it now anyways, ive gotta go ive got a match" John smiled and walked out

melina sighed "no your not over her"


	20. your not that bad after all

**Monday 22nd December**

**11:15pm**

* * *

mickie and melina were the last ones in the divas locker room packing are stuff up "im being serious now ok" mickie said causing melina to chuckle "I am look do you like wade"

"yeah he's a cool guy"

"you no what I mean melina" mickie said turning to face her putting her bag on her shoulder

melina with her back to mickie digging out a pair of shoes rolled her eyes "mickie, your my best friend you should no this"

mickie gasped "you didn't deny it you do like wade"

melina sat on the bench sliding her shoes on

"don't worry I wont but in, ill leave you to it"

"ill see that when I believe it"

"but you'd be so cute together" mickie said sitting down next to melina

melina chuckled "how are you and John?"

a smile instantly went onto Mickie's face melina studied the women sat next to her for a while "I don't think ive seen you this happy before"

mickie looked at her smiling slightly "he's just everything ive wanted in a man"

"what's that?"

mickie looked at melina "we don't have enough time for me to tell you what I like about him"

"well you can write me a list" melina smiled "I need to know this" melina chuckled standing up picking her bag up "come on the boys are waiting"

* * *

the boys were sat on the railings out the back of the arena waiting for the girls "will any restaurants be open now" John said turning his head to look at wade

"doubt it man" wade said

"oh" John said lowering his head

"why?" wade said studying his friend

"oh I just asked mickie if she wanted to go out for dinner after the show"

wade chuckled "take her mcdonalds"

"what?" John said looking at him

"she doesn't want your money or flashy meals John mickie would be happy with a maccies in her hotel room as long as you were there, but she would probably like nice restaurants as well once in awhile"

john's head snapped up when the back door opened and out stepped melina followed by mickie "hii" the girls said John being the gentlemen he is took Mickie's bag from her the two smiled there goodbye then started walking as John put mickie's bag on his shoulder

"what have you got in here" John chuckled

"stuff" mickie shrugged "where's your bag?"

"oh I already put it in the car" John said pointing in the direction his car was

mickie nodded "when you heading to your parents for Christmas and new year?"

"erm probably early Wednesday morning"

mickie nodded as John looked at her

"I was thinking mcdonalds fancy it?"

mickie smiled "ok"

* * *

wade still hadn't moved from his position on the railings as melina leaned on the wall opposite him "you here over Christmas and new year" melina asked

"nope going back home to Manchester you?"

"yeah im going home to" she said nodding

"mickie's here on her own then"

"no there's a few people around we're friends with, im back the 26th though so she'll be ok for a few days"

"we should go out new year you me mickie and a few others" wade said looking up at melina

"yeah we should we can plan it on the 27th or something"

"yeah im back early that day meet for breakfast or something"

melina nodded smiling "yeah we can have a catch up"

wade looked away "fancy going mcdonalds, spy on them to" wade chuckled

"the mcdonalds part I like the spying not so much"

"its not like she wouldn't tell you what happened anyway"

"true" melina nodded "ok lets go" melina started walking

wade laughed as he hopped off the railing and walked along side here "here" he said taking her bag "ill carry it for you" he smiled at her

melina smiled at him "thanks, your not that bad after all"

"well you no, a man can only try" wade said grinning

melina laughed "can see why mickie likes working with you full of jokes huh?"

"you could say that" wade nodded before smiling


	21. i need a new bestfriend

**Tuesday 23rd December**

**10:15am**

* * *

Mickie was sat on her bed with a pad and pen writing a list of the things she likes about John she didn't want to do it but melina wanted her to and it was easy for her to do so she wasn't kicking up much fuss about it.

"now mickie" melina said "I don't want you to sit around mopping while im gone" she held her hand up as if mickie was going to talk to stop her "no, I don't want to here it, I already no, ill miss you to but, absence makes the heart grow fonder" she then went to open the door because there was a knock on it mickie just chuckled and carried on melina opened the door and sore John and wade stood there "im sorry mickie cant play out today she's got homework" she said in a really soft voice

"ignore her she's on crack" mickie shouted

"one second" melina said to the boys and went back into the room and attacked mickie playfully

"no" mickie screeched laughing John and wade looked at each other and went into the room to find melina and mickie on the floor play fighting

"mickie" melina screeched

"you started it" mickie shouted back

John chuckled and picked mickie up off melina and held her off the floor but she was facing him

she smiled "hi" she cheered

"hi" John said back mocking her playfully

mickie rested her hands on the back of john's neck and as he let her feet touch the floor "wasn't expecting you for awhile yet"

"what's this" wade said picking up mickie's pad

"oh that's mickie's list ab-" melina suddenly stopped when she realised what it was her eyes widen instantly "no" she attacked wade not so playfully

"get this mad women off me" wade shouted

"give me the pad" melina shouted

"ok fine have it just get off me" wade shouted melina stood up and took the pad

"thank you" she then stuck the pad in her case

"your mental you" wade said standing up brushing himself off

"its why you like me so much" melina grinned at him

"mhm" wade said before chuckling

meanwhile John and mickie were kissing softly and being tender with each other

"get a room will you" wade said rolling his eyes

"shut up" melina said "just because you think romance is for losers"

"it is"

"yeah ok" melina opened the door "just because no one wants you don't get jealous" she said walking out

"hey!" wade said "get back here" he shouted after her shutting the door behind him

mickie pulled back slightly "looks like my plans working" mickie smiled

"no mickz, its not, there arguing" John said pulling her closer and adjusting his arms around her waist

"its a start" mickie said

"your just to cute" John said smiling before planting a soft kiss on her lips

"not to bad yourself" mickie said flirting planting a soft kiss on his lips mickie then looked away "I need to find my self a new best friend"

John chuckled "what about Mel?"

"naa she's past the best friend stage more like a sister"

"aahh" John said nodding pretending to know what mickie meant

"Kelly" mickie said "love that girl"

"and where would she be?"

"Justin and heath's room, she's dating Justin now yanno"

"she is?" John said confused slightly

"yeah why do you not know this?" mickie said looking at him "stick with me kid you'll go far" mickie said smiling at him leading him out the room by his hand

"im older than you" John said "mickie where are we going?"

"spend the day together I wont see you till the 3rd John"

John looked at mickie "ill miss you to"

mickie smiled at him John smiled back and kissed her temple wrapping the arm around mickie's neck loosely mickie still holding onto his hand.

wade and melina found themselves in the arcade "so do you like the way this story lines going?"

"yeah shame its not longer though"

"I no its only been a few weeks"

"at least mickie's not leaving afterwards"

wade nodded "yeah that'll be good"

"so how come you hang out with me and not the other nexus boys when john's with mickie"

"feel sorry for you" wade said looking at her "naa um, I can have a conversation with you, the boys are more for when I wanna mess about don't get me wrong there my mates but its nice to just talk sometimes"

"yeah I get what you mean" melina said smiling at wade

* * *

**_hope you enjoyed it :)_**


	22. cant even bare to look at me

**Tuesday 23rd December**

**3:00pm**

* * *

mickie was in her room flicking around the channels wondering where melina was whilst melina was out with John at the local mall.

"why am I here exactly" melina asked

"I um I need your help"

"with what?" melina asked worried with what John was going ask her to do

"I don't normally but since we're together now I wanna get mickie a Christmas present an I don't know what to get"

melina nodded knowing what mickie would really like off John "yanno when your off the road for a couple of days and she really misses you"

"yeah" John said feeling bad

"I think she would like something to keep you close to her if you get me"

"oh like my dog tags"

"yeah like that"

"I have an idea come on" John said pulling melina away

melina groaned as John led her away

"oh behave" John said

"your so lucky your dating mickie otherwise I would of slap you a while ago"

John just looked at her with a stupid grin on his face

"are you always going to look like that when someone says your dating mickie"

John shrugged whilst entering a shop "I dunno, maybe its still surreal, ive wanted it for so long now its happening im just waiting to wake up"

"aww John, that was kind of sweet" melina said smiling towards him.

John has his hands in his pocket a sign mickie would pick up on that he felt nervous. "I have my moments" he said with a cheeky smile.

"so what was the brain wave you had that landed us in this shop" melina asked looking around the shop

"I was gonna get her a necklace" John said shyly

"she'd like that" melina said nodding looking around

"any ideas?" John asked not knowing where to start

"just a few" melina grinned

"should I be scared?" John chuckled

"yanno" melina said "I wouldn't mind if you bought me something for helping"

"I think that's wades job" John joked

melina's jaw dropped "she told you?"

"who told me what?" it was safe to say John was confused

"mickie, she told you I like wade" melina said

"you like wade?" John asked with a cheeky smile on his face

"she never told you did she" melina's voice dropped to a mumble

"nope" John said with a big grin on his face "oooh Mel and wade sitting in a tree"

melina cut him off "you spell that word and I swear you will never be able to make mickie scream your name"

John's face dropped "I forgot id have to have sex with mickie one day"

"dont look to pleased will ya John" melina said with a role of her eyes

"no I want to but, its when's the right time to yanno, try it on"

melina chuckled slightly "it'll happen when its the right time"

"suppose"

* * *

mickie answered the door

"where is everyone" she asked wade "ive been alone for ages" she let him in "im bored" she whined

wade sat on the couch "John asked Mel to help him pick your Christmas present"

mickie's face dropped "john's getting me a Christmas present" she mumbled

"yeah he said something about you don't normally buy for each other but since your dating this year he is" wade said waving the subject off trying to focus on the TV

mickie grabbed Wade's hand and dragged him out the room

"where are we going" mickie never answered wade and he got a cheeky grin on his face "you haven't got John anything have you"

"yes" mickie said obviously lying they stepped into the elevator and mickie leant on the side

"no you haven't why are we going out then"

"because I want your opinion on it"

"wouldn't the present be in your room" wade said clearly amused by the situation

"yes" mickie said "but I don't trust you touching it, so im going to show you it in the shop and if you like it, I may buy another, yanno spare in case Mel, sits on, the other one?" mickie said mentally kicking her self straight after saying it

"just admit you didn't think you were buying for each other"

"shut up wade" mickie said turning her head away from him

"ooh, cant even bare to look at me" wade joked and mickie couldn't help but laugh

* * *

**check out my new story .net/s/6810377/1/the_wrestlers_girlfriend :)**


	23. UPDATE!

Hey :P

been a while huh?

So I was thinking of starting this story over with a new title and everything, none of the behind the scenes stuff.

Making it seem like it's real life playing out in front of the world sort of thing? and like when the camera's stop rolling they dont come out of character

would you be interested? Let me know

It would be the old nexus line up when Barrett was in charge


End file.
